rebirth of the dark Cyclops
by bynon carget
Summary: hes back from the dead the body says hes back, the voice says hes back, but why cant they really say hes back? read and plz let me know what you think
1. Default Chapter

I don't owe any of those characters they all belong to Marvel, little me is just goofing around with no profit out of it.

Although I am a big fan of X-men and Cyclops, I known them mostly through other fanfictions it's hard to get the comics here so bare with me, if you think I got some event wrong let me know thanks. ((One more thing someone tell me how to get the format right on the fanfction it always messes my format))

****

Dark soul red eyes

By Bynon Carget

I write this right after reading _the warrior's code by_ L Burke

I admit I never thought of Scott as a dark person

He managed to make a believer out of me

For that I am grateful and I give you this

It was truly my hand that I saw through red from my ruby shades It was still my hand I could move it I could see it , it was part of my body a body I hade back from that devil Apocalypse .

All that is nice but it wasn't the full truth not by far it wasn't, I will give you a hint I am not all that thrilled that I am back at all, yes back true it was my body and his mind his will over mine but even now I don't think I am whole once more I don't believe that Scott Summers has returned not by far, Scott was a loving husband and devoted man and a leader for his dream for his team.

I am not. I see with new eyes although they are mine, I see through thousands of years of hate and anger, I see death I see hate and agony hate only bring hate and pain harvest pain Charles my mentor is a dreamer a man living not in our world not in our time I am, I shall not put my hand into any one who hate fear and wish to make sure I never draw another breath of air, I shall not stand tall for men and women to lean back into to, ask for guiding in time of need and stab else wise, yes stab I am no fool and sure I am no blind those lips I saw, that hair that body was hers, my wife's it was all Jean's and it was all over Logan's that half monstrosity running his hands all over my Jean my wife, yet I don't care as much as I should I am not dieing to be loved anymore I will not run after someone to call my own even if it was my _wife_, the beast want her? He can rot with her for all I care.

They wonder they question but they don't realize those who call them selves my friends doesn't know what's wrong with me they don't understand not my wife not Charles not anyone, I lost interest to lead a bunch of thoughtless jerks to fight for a castle of sands, to hell with them, to hell with you Jean, I didn't voice my thoughts nor could she sense it I have learned control over it more then before more then ever, my thoughts was mine and mine alone Jean go peek Logan's that if the brat had any to begin with, I ignore her as she speak to me I don't turn to face her I don't replay I don't do anything actually but look ahead of me into the dark and breath something I wish I had control over as I did with my hearing, she talk her lips move but my ears are deaf to her words to her cries, sorry Jean been down that road before but never more, never again.

Jean went by me like a crazed reddish devil, she didn't answer my calls she didn't stop she didn't talk she just stormed by me, leaving me alone in front of the balcony opened door, no not alone there was someone out there sitting on Scott favourite chair sure it had the same face, the same eyes and body but that's about, it wasn't Scott not the one we know not the one we follow to hell on just his words not the man I trusted with my life and more once, he was someone else someone so changed so cold a sprite from the dead maybe, a sprite back to hunt the living, I shivered form head to toe when his voice pressed over my ears in the quite night…'come in or go away Ro its not that hard of a choice for the X-men leader now is it?" despite the mocking meaning of his words his tone was flat cold like ice running through my ears it made me shiver once more, oh my goddesses what did that thing do to you Scott, I steeled my self and walked forward, he was my friend after all one of my best friends he saved my life endless of times as I did his and I wasn't going to throw that way not to that blue rat I wont let him win he wont steel Scott from under our noses he wont laugh at us after his death, I seated my self on the far end of the couch as far from his as I could, even in the dark I could see the shadow of an ironic grin over his lips a shadow that past so fast I could have been dreaming, he knew I was scared of him but I wont let him scare me away even if I had to put a lightning bolt through that skull of his to wake him up.

But I just sat there not knowing what to say, nothing came to my mind nothing to say I bit my lower lip he saved me from that and I wish he didn't.

"I am getting a devours, want me to get you one too?"

Once more the bone chilling tone of his. the dead irony in his words goodness had it came to this? Was it this bad between the two of them I could only mumble "I am sorry"

he crossed his legs relaxing even more in his seat, the whole time he never looked at me not once her was staring out into the darkness as If watching a very interesting show, a show about his life distraction once more his voice came cold so cold " I don't need your sorrow doubt Jean would even, she's off to find the runt bed" he took in a breath maybe there was still hope he still felt bad about this but when he spoke again I found out I was wrong " its about time too, what dose the man have to do to break free from a telepathic cheating wife?"

"Scott don't call her that, Jean loves you" I called out slamming my open hand into the soft fabric on the sofa beside me. He stood up tall dark when did he start wearing all dark? Of course after his return, dark leather and a coat with those red shades an agent of doom for once his voice had any other emotion in it even if as tiny as I could barely grasp he was bitter or sad or was it anger maybe all three in a sick twisted way "who's Scott? There's only Cyclops only Cyclops".

So what you think? Is Scott corrupted beyond help? Will he leave the X-men? Stay? Or turn against? Should I stop here or carry on?


	2. part 2

**Dark Soul Red Eyes**

Part two 

"Your not leaving Scott Summers" Jean cried out at her husband behind, the tall man turned around he was already packed just a small bag hang over his shoulder he didn't 

Have that many cloth anyway most browed from Bobby anyway, Scott turned around to face his redheaded wife, his heavy boots echoing in the large garage as her voice 

just did, he titled his head to the side lightly that half a smile of irony he newly learned shined back at Jean "your telling me what to do?".

 The cold voice, god it was so cold and to Jean surprise they never made an echo was it cause of his low tone or her mind playing tricks on her she never found out.

"Don't you dare walk out that door MR" her voice was fire burning fire, fire and ice how odd how twisted, Scott smirked he turned back to his bike the one Logan took

Over after his death, ah it felt nice to steal something from the brat, Scott eased his bag over the bike "just watch me Jean" 

another step into the garage and Jean green eyes short up flaming fire, the heavy bike flipped on it side with her powers alone, it hit the ground with a loud noise maybe

Loud enough to wake the whole place even the dead as well at least it seemed it would to her yet she pressed on her words "your not going away from me Scott".

 The taller man turned back to his wife she could swore she seen a bright flash behind his heavy red shades, Scott crossed his arms over his chest, he was dressed in black 

once again just black, the leather jacket, the shirt under the pants and the boots, his face stone hard maybe the only thing that remained from the real Scott the lake of 

Facial emotion, he lowered his head for a moment before he brought it up with that annoying half a smile and the icy voice "showing off Jean? I thought you better then 

That" he didn't bother anymore with her Scott leaned down over his bike and began pulling it back.

Another burst of power stronger this time took the heavy bike and slammed it into the far wall good 20 feet away before the bike fill breaking most of the glass parts and 

lights on it, Scott still open fingers clutched into fists even gloved he could feel the blood withdrawing from his tightly pressed fingers, he didn't turn around still refusing

To face Jean, another voice a third rough muscled voice came in "what in hell is going on here?".

Short but very muscled with fine dark night hair and blue overrule over bare chest the sex idle Logan stepped in, he caught a worried half glance from Jean his time couldn't

Be worst actually of all the people it had to be Logan to hear them of course he and his enhanced hearing, she was trying to fix her life she didn't want to loss Scott she wanted him back her Scott the real one, not this hotshot hero wana be.

" I am stealing my bike got a prob with that runt?"  Scott mocking coldness he glanced over at Logan before giving a shrug " on second thought you can have it its 

not worth the time fixing thanks to Jean here" Logan was tense he wasn't feeling any good being around Scott lately he hated the new Scott hated it with passion, he turned his gaze away from Scott to Jean trying to figure out what is going on.

That must have gotten to Scott because he turned to face the two his half smile dropping his face back to it flat motion "what? You too should be happy, I am the one

That leaving now". His gaze shifted to Jean " it wont be hard now being a widow" a smirk spread over his hard face adding more to the deep lines his gaze shifted behind 

His shades at Logan before he turned his neck to look at the shorter man "and you finally get your Jeanie runt, see a happy ending for the X-men how sweet now good Bye".

He added the last word with betrayed anger it slept into his voice without his control, in a quick steps Scott was by his Bike fetching his bag and heading toward the Garage

Door, Jean was on top of her anger she didn't know why he was acting like a total asshole, and she was trying so hard to make this work she took a step forward but

Logan stopped her dead in her tracks his aloof voice "he knows Jean, Scott saw us that night in the gym".

Jean was shocked her jaw dropped open she couldn't imagine she couldn't, ever sense she wasn't able to read Scott feelings through their link things went ugly and quickly,

Scott was pleased with the sight he bothered to glance over his shoulder watching the expression on his old love face, and then he was gone.

Jean turned to Logan her anger shifting toward him; she pressed her clutched hands into her hips "why did you say that? Why are you here in the first place?" she snapped 

at him her reddish hair beginning to dance along unseen force around her face and shoulders, however Logan didn't seem impressed at all he was dead serious " because 

he know, I could feel it" Jean let out a nervous laughter stepping closer to him she pressed her finger into his strong chest pocking him with her nail Jean hissed " you

FELL it Logan" 

"I feel it Darlene, I feel Frost"

"Emma Frost?" the blond gave a slight nod her smile still resting perfectly over her lips, she was a goddess walking the earth, none was in her beauty, and of course no

One would be in her beauty in years to come at least that what she thought, but the man across from her barely gave her a glance before looking back down at the neat 

Card in his hand, he brushed his thumb over the neatly curved golden letters on the card before flipping the whole thing once or twice in his fingers looking back up at her "and what dose a shrink what with me?" 

A fine thin brow arched at his choice of words he was just pulling her foot if she didn't know better, and she did "now, now I am not a shrink I am psychologist". He gave a 

careless nod the man was as cold as ice maybe he too was a Frost they didn't know about, Emma crossed her legs neatly, she was dressed in a fine silk suit simple but neat nothing less nothing more, her golden platinum hair shorter then before barely shoulder length and was left freely to rest upon them, she rested her arm over the edge

Of the man office, she waited for him to speak but when he didn't she titled her head to the side slightly watching his flat face "MR. Summers, I am not here to put you in one of those nasty white jackets, I am just offering my help"

"ah, and who send you" a crack in the ice but only to let out more coldness something Emma was so used to she came to like it amused her how such a warm man turned to this iceman she speaks to " lets just say, I am here to offer my way of thanking you"   

Not a dent not a single hair out of place this guy either didn't like women or lacked the ability to, with one hand pressed in front of his mouth his head titled lightly to the side leaning angst his hand he mumbled behind his fingers "for?" not even bothering to say more when he can say less a lot less, but she would be damned I she let one little bonehead push her away she leaned forward resting both arms over the cheep desk using her soft voice she drew a wider sweeter smile of those lips from haven " for saving us from that beast what was his name? Apocalypse?".

She must had blacked out cause the next thing she knew she was pinned to the wall with a boiling Scott pressing his forearm harshly along her throat making it hard to 

breath his other hand resting over the side of his shades, for once his voice was angered moved no ice in it just burning anger "how did you know that?" she had to 

blink few times to absorb what just happened he must have jumped over the desk and picked her up shoving her back to the wall, although it was hard to breath it was 

harder for her not to smile at such a man, cold as hell and protective as all hell nonetheless, Emma kept her smile on her lips she brushed her hand along his chest softly pushing against him "let me go"

He only pressed more tipping his shades a hair lower and a bright red shine began to reflect over his brows she knew that light too well, the famous Optic Blast, the man 

with the a killer looks down to letter meaning of the word, she of course wasn't your normal everyday woman, her smile darkened her body gaining an old glowing to it. it 

wasn't normal her flesh harden under Scott arm he cold feel it coldness through his sleeve, the grip on his shades tightened he had his visor on him but it would take him time to slid it on of course.

She watched him with amusement only his fingers tightened he didn't flinch didn't move, a man worthy of leading the strongest of their kind but her of course, her voice 

was as cold as his in her harden mode her diamond mode her skin reflected the room light into a brilliant shades of colored rainbow across her curves " I am a mutant like you" that made Scott smirk that was the start his anger quickly faded back to his solid 

ice mode the-bow-to-Cyclops-little-mutants mode he added a little pressure on her neck as if he didn't notice how hard it became, leaning forward he slid his hand off 

his shades until Emma could see her reflection in his shades "can you see the truth in my eyes".

A sick joke nothing more with it he pulled away yanked himself off her adjusting his shades back in place with a light tab of his fingers, Scott threw himself on one of the

Two chairs in front of his desk crossing his legs lazily he didn't bother offering her one "I will put a hole in you if you didn't speak up Emma" just like that as if he was telling that the sun was shining today so easy simple tone this was a case she would love to work on, Emma pushed her self off the wall returning back to her normal

mode her clear white skin so clear it wasn't a surprise there's only one of her kind there could only be one anyway, Emma took the chair facing Scott " Charles Xavier 

Happens to be a friend of mine he asked me"

The soooo late part two I know, not that hot but hope you like Emma as you see been always a fave of mine and the ill twisted love or whatever you could call it between them is something I loved a lot so tell me what you think.


End file.
